The Andros Connection
by WinxTinxInx
Summary: While in Pixie Hollow the Winx and the Tinx discover a mystery deep in the depths of Mermaid Lagoon that could link Never Land with Aisha's home world Andros.
1. Phillippe

**Disclaimer:**

We wish to acknowledge that we do not own either the Winx Club which is the property of Ingenio Straffi nor Disney Faeries which is the property of Disney Studios. Our only goal is to create high quality fan fiction based on this two worlds for the enjoyment of our readers.

\- Ælfstangard

 **Philippe**

Vidia is sitting by herself while the rest of Pixie Hollow is still at the Crossroads of the Four Seasons celebrating the restoration of the cold shafts that preserve the Winter Woods and the blessing of the union of Lady Ishandra and Lord Milori as co-rulers by Queen Clarion. Vidia paid her mandatory respects to the Lord and new Lady of the Winter Woods, partook of her share of the food and a goblet of Alfean honey mead brought in by the Winx to celebrate the occasion. A short while after, she started to feel claustrophobic being surrounded by so many people and wings and sought to be away from it all and found herself a spot near the Pixie Dust Tree. She has her legs drawn up and her chin resting on her knees listening to the rhythmic chirping of the crickets which always seemed to sooth her when she hears wings and the soft thump of someone lighting. She lifts up her head to see Leffi, the new Storm-Talent, standing beside her.

"May I join you?" Leffi asks the Fast Flyer.

Vidia pats the grass beside her. "Sure," she says, smiling only slightly, "pull up the grass and have a seat."

They sit quietly for a time until Vidia turns to Leffi and asks, "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you would be celebrating."

"Well, I was," replies Leffi, "but after paying my mandatory respects to Lady Ishandra and Lord Milori, eating some of what little I could stomach of the food and drinking a goblet of Alfean honey mead I just had to get away from the crowd," then Vidia begins to laugh but not unkindly.

"I guess we are more alike than I figured," says Vidia, smiling.

As the Fast-Flyer and the Storm-Talent sit talking, on the Mainland, a young, wise and gentle man is standing beside his beautiful, red-blonde wife looking down at their newborn son in his cradle. The baby makes his first infectious laugh and his father, caught up by his son's laughter, laughs with him. The two streams of laughter meet and meld, float out a window and are picked up by a Scottish thistle seed. A powerful gust of wind then captures the seed and blows it far beyond where it should naturally float: past the Mainland, across the Never Seas to Never Land and then on to Pixie Hollow.

"Your stars are different than those on Alfea and you have only the one moon and one sun," says Leffi.

"What is it like on the world you came from," asks Vidia, surprised.

"We have two suns and three moons," says Leffi while Vidia waits for her to go on. "The primary sun is called The Huntress, is golden and travels from East to West. The secondary sun, called The Hart, is blue and orbits from pole to pole. The three moons are gold instead of silver and are called The Three Sisters."

"Would you like to learn the names of the stars and constellations in our sky?" asks Vidia.

"Sure," smiles Leffi. "What is the name of the fast moving star over there by the Pixie Dust Tree," she asks, pointing.

"By the Yellow Pixie Dust!" exclaims Vidia. "That's not a star, Leffi, that's a Newling coming in from the Mainland. We've got to hurry!"

The Faerie and the Witch rush to the Pixie Dust Tree. Vidia uses her power of wind to guide the seed to the dais where Newlings are created and is surprised to see what kind of seed it is.

"We need to cover it quickly with Pixie Dust before the laughter imbuing it is gone. If we don't get it covered in time then will have a dead Newling on our hands and Clarion will see both our heads roll," says Vidia urgently. "There are no Dust-Keepers to do the task. I could have done it myself but Tinker Bell and Duchess Tecna have everything so locked up with 'automation' that it's no longer a matter of just collecting Pixie Dust and dumping it. I have no clue what gadget I have to pull or twist to make this what's-it do its job."

"Okay, Vidia," says Leffi, picking up on the urgency. "Breathe in and breathe out or Queen Clarion won't need to behead you – you'll blow a gasket on your own and die anyway."

Leffi does a quick fly around the machine and things click in her mind. She lands beside Vidia and points at two levers. "You need to pull those two levers," she tells the Fast-Flyer.

"How do you know?" asks Vidia.

"I don't know how I know, I just do. Trust me and pull those levers!" says Leffi. But, seeing that Vidia is not moving, she goes to the levers and pulls them herself.

"Are you crazy!" screams Vidia but her voice is lost over the sound of weights dropping, gears locking and turning, a trough swinging into place and Pixie Dust beginning to pour over the seed. Vidia looks momentarily relieved until she notices something's wrong.

"It's releasing both Yellow and Blue Pixie Dust," she yells loudly. "Stop it! Stop it!"

Leffi pushes on the levers. Another set of gears lurches into place, starts spinning then locks stopping the flow of Pixie Dust and moving the trough to its original position. Leffi pulls the leavers into the middle position, the machine stops and the silence is almost deafening.

"I've got to blow this dust away," cries Vidia but Leffi holds her back.

"Vidia," says Leffi, holding Vidia firmly by her shoulders and trying to be calm, "it will be alright. Trust me."

"Will you stop saying that!" Vidia almost screams while pushing down Leffi's arms. "Anyway, it's too late to do anything about it now."

The two look on as under the Magic of the Blue and Yellow Pixie Dust the seed mutates into a tall Sparrowman whom the Fast-Flyer and the Storm-Talent immediately note is a near spitting image of Lord Milori of the Winter Woods but there are some important differences. His hair is red-blond, his eyes are cerulean, his wings are intact, and his clothing indicates that he will be a resident of Spring Valley.

"As my sister Ishandra would say," blushes Leffi, "'Now, that's a man!'" and Vidia looks as if she's gone completely twitter-pated and about to start drooling.

"Hello," says Vidia.

"Hello," says back the Sparrowman in a rich, deep voice that sets the Faerie's and the Witch's hearts a-flutter.

"What's your name?" she asks.

"Philippe," he replies and smiles at them.

"Welcome to Pixie Hollow, Philippe," they smile back at him.

"Leffi," says Vidia, "I now need to find out what kind of talent he is. Follow me."

Vidia takes Leffi to the alcove where the talent tests are stored when not in use and starts handing her boxes. "Just open and carefully tip the box so the object inside slides out onto the table. Don't touch them yourself or you'll influence the tests. Start with the first table."

Leffi sets out the tests as instructed but notices that Vidia has not given her the test that goes on the last table. Vidia leads the Newling to each table asking him to pick up the one object on each. One-by-one he picks up the objects but so far none react. She gets to the middle table when she sees people and wings coming towards the Pixie Dust Tree.

"Looks like we're in big trouble," says Vidia to Leffi.

"They won't dare!" replies Leffi in witchy tones despite her bell-like voice. "We did what needed to be done and I don't think any of them wants to have to explain to Queen Clarion why none were here to do their jobs."

"Good point!" replies Vidia, beginning to like the way this Witch thinks.

The remaining Tinx and the Winx are soon standing before Vidia, Leffi and the Newling. Tinker Bell looks at her Pixie Dust dispenser, the tests on the table, the pile of Yellow and Blue Pixie Dust still glittering on the dais and the handsome Newling between Vidia and Leffi.

"Who did this?" asks Tink.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Tink," snaps Vidia, rolling her eyes.

"I think she wants to know who operated the Pixie Dust dispenser," steps in Tecna.

"I did," says Leffi which has both Tinker Bell and Tecna surprised.

"But how?" asks Tink. "You've seen neither a Newling created nor the operation of the Pixie Dust dispenser."

Vidia is looking to the stars and mumbling, "Please, not this again!" But aloud says, "She just does but she doesn't know why."

"I can see patterns," says Leffi. "I can mentally twist them around so they mesh and make sense. Just a quick fly around gave me all I needed to know to run this Pixie Dust dispenser."

"It's not important just now," breaks in Aisha, seeing that this is rapidly heading towards a catfight. "Tinker Bell, have they followed the correct procedure?"

"Yes, Princess Aisha" replies Tink, "but Leffi should have pulled only the one lever. He should have been covered with only Yellow Pixie Dust. I have no idea what being covered in Blue Pixie Dust as well might have done to him."

"So, who is this handsome Newling?" smiles Stella while unabashedly checking out the new guy.

"Stella!" hisses Musa. "Don't start going all Mitzi on us."

Bloom is also looking at the handsome Newling but her mind is in a totally different head-space. "He's like a wise, gentle and compassionate father," she's thinking, "and someone who cares profoundly for and protects his children. I can only hope that when I find my birth-father that he will be the same."

Fawn is looking about and creasing her eyebrows. "Where is Queen Clarion?" she asks. "She should be here overseeing this."

"I doubt we'll be seeing much of her," replies Flora. "Although she blessed Ishandra's and Milori's marriage, saw them established as the Lord and Lady of the Winter Woods and also expressed her joy that Ishandra has healed Lord Milori's broken wing with Ice-Witch magic she left very shortly thereafter. I sense that this has broken her heart very badly."

"Broken heart or not," says Tecna, "I'm glad to see that she's finally free from this no-win situation. It's time for her to move on," and the Tinx look at her upset and Silvermist starts to cry.

"That's pretty insensitive, Tec," admonishes Bloom. "You can't expect her or anyone else to flip-flop her feelings like that. When one falls in love, it's usually for keeps."

"I didn't say it to be cruel or callous," huffs Tecna, "but logically, this situation should have been dealt with and resolved long ago," then seeing the expressions of her comrades and the Tinx falls silent.

"As Regent of Pixie Hollow," says Aisha, "it seems that this task has now fallen to me to oversee. Okay, where are we thus far?"

"Philippe has yet to finish all the tests that determine what kind of talent he is," replies Vidia. "So far, there have been no results."

"Philippe," sighs Stella in her mind. "What a dreamy name!" However, she manages to keep her expression neutral.

"Have him continue," orders Aisha.

The tensions mount as Philippe picks up and then puts down the remaining tests without any reaction. The tension peaks as he picks up the final test but it does not so much as glimmer.

"This has got to be wrong!" exclaims Tinker Bell. "Everyone has a talent of some sort. Vidia, did you do this right?"

"Don't look at me," says Vidia defensively, now looking more frightened than defiant. "I did everything by the book."

Aisha looks at the remaining table and notices that there is nothing on it. "Vidia, was that the absolutely last test?" she asks.

"Well," says Vidia, "there's yet one remaining test I haven't tried but it's usually not presented."

"Bring it out," orders Aisha.

Vidia goes back to the alcove and comes back with the last test. She opens the box where within is a glowing scepter. As she approaches Philippe, the scepter begins to glow brighter. She places the box carefully on the last table but does not remove the scepter.

"Pick it up," she tells Philippe. When he does, the scepter's glow becomes almost unbearably bright and the Tinx and Winx move quickly to shield their eyes.

"Whoa!" exclaims Vidia. "Put it back and close the lid."

"What does it mean?" asks Philippe as he returns the scepter. He turns to find Vidia on her knees and forcing Leffi to do likewise and quickly the Tinx and the Winx, following her lead, are also kneeling. "What is the meaning of this?" he asks once again.

"Your Majesty," says Vidia in a respectful, low voice. "This last test…, this test proves that you are a King-Talent. Your destiny is to marry our Queen Clarion and together rule over Pixie Hollow."


	2. The Lady of the Winter Woods

**The Lady of the Winter Woods**

Ishandra, who at one time called herself "Icy" and "Leader of the Trix," could not be happier in her new home. Her husband, Lord Milori, had gone out of his way to furnish it from top to bottom with everything she could ever want or need. Even her new pet snowbird is seated upon its perch staring around as if in complete awe. All she lacks now are things to do. "So," she thinks, "now is the time to explore the Winter Woods on my own." However, she thinks it unwise to travel as the Lady of the Winter Woods lest she be recognized. After giving it some thought, she decides to transform herself into a snow lynx. After a bit of exploring, she goes to the library to find the lynx, Fiona, there sleeping behind the door.

"Wake up sleepyhead," says Ishandra while nudging Fiona with her muzzle. "How would you like to go on a bit of an adventure today?"

Fiona wakes up to see a stranger standing before her. "Who are you?" she asks sleepily.

"Three guesses," says the stranger.

"I'm not in the mood for guessing!" growls Fiona. But then, in friendlier tones, adds, "Although it is a beautiful day for an adventure. What you have in mind?"

"Today I would like to make a tour of some of the larger villages," replies the stranger. "I need to better know my way around my new home."

"I know who you are now!" smiles Fiona, her eyes glowing. "You're Ishandra our new Lady of the Winter Woods."

"You've guessed it," smiles Ishandra. "I guess you weren't as much asleep as I thought."

"The closest large village from here is about two thousand wingspans that way as the Faerie flies," says Fiona, indicating the East with her nose.

Soon Ishandra is on her way heading east – her broad and well-padded paws with sharp claws giving her excellent traction on the rocky and ice-glazed ground. She stops to sit atop a bluff overlooking a village below while enjoying the refreshing taste of snowflakes melting on her tongue that are free of the taint of the villages and of the Mainland. She turns to see Fiona struggling to catch up with her.

"Come on, slowpoke," Ishandra calls good-naturedly to her. "The day is a-wasting."

"Just bide your time a wee, your ladyship" pants Fiona as she sits beside her. "I'm neither as young nor as spry as I used to be."

"This is beautiful country," breathes Ishandra.

"Yes, it is," agrees Fiona, "but you should see it at nighttime when the sky is ablaze with stars and the northern lights. Now, that's a sight to behold that still takes my breath away."

"I can imagine," replies Ishandra then there is a long silence.

"Not that I have anything against your company, but why have you transformed yourself into a lynx?" asks Fiona.

"I need to make a tour of all the settlements in the Winter Woods to better understand the land and its people," grins Ishandra, "but I also need to find out for myself the truth of the sentiments and the politics here."

Fiona looks at her questioningly so Ishandra continues. "If I travel as a Fast Flyer, all would recognize me as the Lady of the Winter Woods. They would go out of their way to show me only what they believe to be the best things of the village. A good governess needs to know the truth about everything in her domain including the not so good as well as the good."

"I can see the wisdom of that," replies Fiona. "Your disguise is excellent. You had me fooled until you slipped up by saying that this is your new home.

"Yes," Ishandra grins cattishly. "Before coming to find you, I had a chance to fool Flora, Fawn and Sled who could see me as nothing other than a lynx," then Fiona also grins.

"I think we should get going," says Fiona. "It is nearing the end of mealtime so we shall be missing out of some good eating if we don't hurry."

"Do you think of nothing but your stomach?" scolds Ishandra.

"Yes, I do," replies Fiona. "I also think of food."

The village is reached in a few minutes. Once there, Fiona takes the lead – obviously knowing her way around.

"Where are we headed?" asks Ishandra of the grey and black lynx.

"To the tavern in the town," replies her companion. "That's where the best hand-outs are to be had."

"I should have known," thinks Ishandra to herself but aloud says, "Lead on."

They soon reach the tavern where Fiona walks casually in as if she owned the place. She is immediately surrounded by the local Animal Talents who offer her pets, rubs and scratches in greeting. Their interest is soon directed to the newcomer bestowing upon her the same attention which Ishandra tolerates.

"Well, I guess you are here because you're hungry and no doubt so is your companion," says one of the Animal Talents whom Ishandra recognizes as Sled, Rosetta's boyfriend. "Come along."

They follow Sled to a corner where two large bowls containing something really stinky are set before them.

"What's this stuff?" asks Ishandra of Fiona while wrinkling her nose.

"Fish offal," replies Fiona happily.

"It's awful all right!" protests Ishandra turning to fix her eyes on Sled while copping her best "We are not amused!" pose.

Sled is quick to read the meaning of Ishandra's offended expression

"Our humble fare does not please Her Majesty?" he laughs. "Maybe we have something that is more appealing to Her Highness's refined palate. He is soon back with another bowl in which there are two large, raw wild turkey legs freshly cut from the bird. Ishandra pounces hungrily on them while Fiona is quick to finish the contents of her bowl then dive eagerly into what was Ishandra's.

Then something occurs to Ishandra. "You eat meat?!" she questions Fiona who is looking back at her with a "Well, isn't it obvious?" expression. "I thought the Faeries here are vegetarians or, as Minister Snowflake would have me believe, eat only owl and goose mince.

"It depends upon where you are in Pixie Hollow," replies Fiona. "What is forbidden in one season is allowed in another and vice-versa. In the Winter Woods, there are simply not enough edible plants to sustain anyone for long so we must, out of necessity, sustain ourselves on meat. Yes, there are those with weak stomachs and lofty morals who can't imagine eating anything that has to be killed first so they eat only owl and goose mince instead. As for me and my comrades, game is the only thing we _can_ eat. Perhaps someday soon we can go rabbit hunting together."

"That might be fun," replies Ishandra while thinking that she wouldn't mind it in the least if a certain blue and white bunny made its way to her dinner table.

"Anyway, you wanted to gather information," continues Fiona who leads Ishandra to a large table around which are sitting a group of Faeries and Sparrowmen drinking tankards of spruce beer. The two curl up on the floor under it pretending to be asleep while their ears are on high alert.

"… Well I've heard that this Ishandra is really a Witch and I for one don't trust them," grumbles a deep voice.

"I think that we should give her a chance," speaks up a different voice.

"Let's try that again," insists someone who seems to be the voice of reason.

"Ouch!" whispers Ishandra.

"Those who eavesdrop hear only bad about themselves," quotes Fiona.


	3. The Summons

**The Summons**

It is the middle of the night when Iridessa stumbles sleepily to her door at the sound of persistent knocking with the full intention of giving whomever who is there an angry piece of her mind. She swings the door open then, suddenly, all words of protest become dust in her mouth.

"Oracle," she gasps, "what might I do for you?!"

Flora winces but lets it drop. "I need to speak with Darcy. It's urgent," she tells the Faerie of Light."

Iridessa quickly runs to their bedroom to arouse Darcy but finds that she is already awake and using her pillow to block out the sudden noise.

"Get up, Darcy," Iridessa calls anxiously to her while shaking hard on her shoulder. "The Oracle is here and says she urgently needs to speak with you."

"Alright, Flower Faerie! What in the name of The Goddess and The Tree is so darn urgent that it couldn't wait until morning?" snarls Darcy, now standing in the doorway.

"I don't have the details," admits Flora, "but it is the Spirit of the Pixie Dust Tree herself who is summoning you."

"A personal summons from the Spirit of the Pixie Dust Tree brought to her by the Oracle has got to be urgent," thinks Iridessa, knowing that this is usually the task of Viola, the Queen's Summoning Talent.

Darcy is about to cut loose with another tirade of angry words when she remembers Lady Griffin's long list of the dire consequences that would befall her if she even dares to give Queen Clarion or any other Pixie Hollow official the slightest reason lodge a complaint against her so relents.

"Very well," she huffs, "but I'm going to at least wash my face and grab something to eat and drink before going with you."

"As you wish," replies Flora, "but please hurry," which causes the new Unlight Talent to glower at her.

A little while later, the two are in the Pixie Dust Tree where Flora leads Darcy to the Chamber of Voices which is pretty much in the same state as when the three members of the Trix went through their transformations.

"You might want to eat those extra protein bars you brought after all," Flora tells her while selecting several pieces of fruit from the bowls on the table and pouring for Darcy and herself some cold tea. "What will happen next will seem to pass within minutes but you'll actually be here for several hours then you will wake up starving."

They sit silently eating for a few minutes until Darcy finally asks, "What's about to happen, anyway?"

"Once we finish eating and making ourselves comfortable," begins Flora, "I shall allow myself to fall into a deep trance whereupon I shall no longer be speaking for myself but for the Spirit of the Pixie Dust Tree. In this manner, she will relay her wishes to you through me."

"Okay," says Darcy, "this is pretty much going to be a séance."

"Pretty much so," is the simple reply.

"Let's get started," says Darcy, wanting to get this charade over and done with so she could get back home and back into bed.

Flora goes into a trance and as she does a glow forms about her. Darcy suddenly finds herself transported to a different room where yellow Pixie Dust seems to flow through channels in the walls and also through Flora and herself. Flora lifts up her head and opens her eyes which are now so deep violet as to be nearly black.

"Welcome, My Child," Flora speaks to her in a mezzo voice which to Darcy sounds like a woman who is somewhat older than her sister, Ishandra. "I am glad that you have come to me."

"Hello," replies Darcy coldly and resentfully for being called a child.

Gentle laughter.

"Don't feel offended for being called a child, Darcy," says the voice with some amusement. "You see, I'm very old so anyone of your generation is like a child to me. A child whom I protect and nurture."

"So, you are this so-called 'Spirit of the Pixie Dust Tree'?" asks Darcy somewhat placated.

Again, there is gentle laughter. "Indeed," is the reply, "but if you have difficulties with that, then call me Rhianna."

"So, you say," replies Darcy, "but give me something more to believe in and to convince me that this is not some sort of charade.

"Very well," says Rhianna calmly then begins to recite verbatim large sections of Witch Epic Poetry in a very old but still understandable version of Witchspeak both of which Darcy knows that Flora could not have even the slightest knowledge.

"Okay, I'm convinced," says Darcy, switching from Hollowese into Modern Witchspeak. "What is it you want of me that's so urgent?"

"There is a highly radioactive comet that passes over Never Land every few thousand years," explains Rhianna. "It will wipe out all life in Never Land if not countered by an Unlight Talent such as you. It is time for you to fulfil the task for which I transformed you."

At once, Darcy drops her witchy attitude and begins to feel deep anxiety for Never Land which she now thinks of as her home. "What might I do?" she asks, now shaken.

"You must use your special talents to create a barrier between this comet and Never Land because you are the only one who can withstand the deadly radiation it emits," explains Rhianna. "The others of the Trix will also need to help you. Ishandra will be responsible for creating a secondary boundary and Leffi will need to use her storm talent to dilute to a safe level and flush into the Never Seas whatever gets past you and Ishandra."

Rhianna goes on detailing what exactly the Trix must do to save Never Land. When Darcy awakens, she feels great pangs of hunger in her stomach then notices that Flora barely awake and struggling to get her thoughts back in order. They eat what little is left of the food they brought then part ways.

Later that day, Darcy arranges for her sisters, Ishandra and Leffi, to meet with Vidia and her in Vidia's cartography room whereupon she explains to all the danger of the oncoming comet. Vidia is looking shocked while Ishandra remains calm but Leffi is looking very frightened.

"How much time is left for us to prepare?" is Ishandra's logical question.

"I don't know," Darcy replies. "I am hoping that Vidia could give us the detailed information on this and the trajectory of the comet and for how long it will be over Never Land."

Vidia goes to a pigeonhole from where she takes a map case with a red comet painted on it. "This map needs to be redrawn," she says to herself while gently unrolling the fragile scroll.

All gather around Vidia to look at the map. "It appears that this comet appears every two thousand winters," says Vidia.

"Go on," says Ishandra after Vidia takes a long pause while reading the remaining text on the map.

"Okay," resumes Vidia, "according to this text, the comet is on an elliptical course that will see it coming from the north-east and heading towards the south-west. Never Land is situated at the narrowest point of its orbit therefore it will be at its lowest while passing over us. I guess that is why it is so dangerous. We'll have one day upon first sighting to be in place then it take three days before the danger has passed."

"Do you know from what source this information comes?" asks Ishandra.

Vidia consults the back of the map. "The official cachet attributes this map as being commissioned by Queen Rhianna and drawn by the Unlight Talent who was a Witch named Ombra."

"Whoa!" is Darcy's surprised reaction.

"We can discuss it later," Ishandra quickly injects. "Darcy, do we have enough time? Go outside and let us know if you can see it coming."

As they wait for Darcy to return, Leffi's mind is racing. "I don't want my life to end this way," she's thinking fearfully. "For once in my life, I have real friends. I don't want to lose them to this comet. And Tecna, Musa and I are finally coming around to understanding each other. I don't want to lose that either."

Darcy suddenly bursts into the room. "Nothing," she reports to Vidia and her sisters.

"Good!" exclaims Ishandra. "That means we may yet have time for a dry run." Then, turning to her younger sister, she asks, "Leffi, can you control a storm without being actually in it? For your own protection, you'll have to stay behind my shield."

"It is not a matter of if I can but that I _must._ It will difficult and strange for me but, yes, I'll find a way," is the reply while Leffi clenches her jaw in hard resolve.

"We need to warn the others," begins Ishandra but is interrupted.

"They already know," breaks in Darcy. "Oracle Flora already made her report to Queen Clarion. All I need to do is send Queen Clarion word when I see the comet approaching. She and her ministers will take care of getting everyone to the shelters. Then our only concern will be protecting Never Land from the comet's deadly radiation."

Two days later, Darcy reports to Queen Clarion and the Trix that the comet is breaking over the horizon. "This is the real deal," she tells them. "Everyone get into position."


	4. The Danger Has Passed

**The Danger Has Passed**

Darcy, once the Witch of Darkness and member of the feared and hated Trix, hovers far above her new home, Pixie Hollow. Her outer wings flap slowly keeping her in place while the inner ones protect her from the hard radiation only she could see.

The sky is clear where Darcy works, the glow of energy almost too bright for her to look at. Its source is a periodic comet so highly radioactive all of Never Land could be scoured clean of life if its dangers were not countered.

And that's where she, an Unlight Talent, came in. To anyone else the comet would be a dull violet, hard to make out against the black background and stars. But her eyes detected every type of energy except visible light and the comet is now the brightest thing in the heavens. The glow of lightning as seen through the clouds below is almost washed out.

The comet is at its closest, and her job is to deflect as much of the radiation back into space as she can. She had been doing so for the last day and was tired, but Tinker Bell had outfitted her with a belt that contained food and water and hot tea that helped keep her energy up. She estimates it would be necessary to continue until late tomorrow. After that the comet would be far enough away for the planet's natural ozone layer to take over protecting the world again.

Below the clouds, she and her sisters Leffi and Ishandra had set up a protective magic shield over the whole of Never Land. Now Ishandra was maintaining it while Leffi kept up the rainstorm that washed whatever particles got past Darcy into the Never Seas where they would be diluted below the danger point.

This is, Darcy thought wryly, my moment to shine. Ishandra was widely popular, especially in the Winter Woods, and Leffi was known and liked by both the Storm Talents and Tinker Talents. But many Faeries were still afraid of her because of her strange Talent and large black eyes. But saving the day like this will change that.

With renewed energy drawn from her thoughts, Darcy kept on deflecting particles away from her home.

Below the clouds and inside the shield, Ishandra hovers using the Witch Flight Spell instead of her wings to conserve energy. Her eyes are closed and she is probing the shield for weak spots. She finds one and begins to shore it up with additional magic.

"Milady?" comes a voice, breaking her concentration and allowing the magic to leak away. It was her friend and servant, the Frost Faerie Gliss.

"What is it?" asks Ishandra, annoyed.

"It is time for dinner and I brought you something to eat," is the answer.

"Did I or did I not tell you to stay underground with the others until the danger moves on?" asks the Lady of the Winter Woods, ice blue eyes glaring at the other Faerie.

"You did, but unlike your sisters you didn't bring any provisions with you, and since it is my job to attend you I have to supply things you don't bother with," scolds Gliss.

Ishandra laughs. "Okay, okay, I surrender! Give it here." She takes the wooden box and opens it, finding owl mince cakes inside. "I should have known better than to ignore your advice."

"Darn right! How do you expect to keep this up for another day if you don't eat? And I made you some tea as well." She holds up a clay drinking vessel with steam rising from it.

"Thank you, Gliss," says Ishandra, stroking the smaller Faerie's white hair.

Gliss smiles warmly and leans her head briefly into Ishandra's hand. Then she pulls away and looks around. The only light is from the Pixie Dust Tree far below and the occasional lighting bolt not far above.

"I have never flown this high before," Gliss comments, watching the play of lightning.

"Well, don't wear yourself out trying to stay," says Ishandra, taking a bite of cake, "Keeping the shield intact takes a lot of energy and concentration, and I don't need you distracting me."

"I'll leave when you're finished, Lady," replies Gliss. "Where is Lady Leffi? I can't see her anywhere."

Ishandra 'feels' for her sister through their connection as members of a trix, then points. "She's that way. I can't see her either; must be too dark."

"And Lady Darcy is above the clouds?" asks Gliss, taking the now empty box from her Mistress.

"Yes. She's closest to the danger, but has the least to fear from it," answers Ishandra, then finishes off the tea.

The Frost Faerie takes the vessel from her. "I will be back tomorrow."

"Very well. But if you approach and I tell you to leave, don't argue. There will be a reason," warns the Winter Woods Fast Flyer. "Oh, and tell the others we are handling the unlight, but everyone should stay in the underground shelters until we give the all-clear, just in case."

"I will do so. Take care of yourself, Mistress, you are strong and powerful, and I believe in you," says Gliss. Then without waiting for a reply, she heads for the distant ground.

Taking one second to reflect on how lucky she was to have Gliss, Ishandra turns her attention back to the weak spot in the shield.

Leffi feels somewhat frustrated. She is inside the shield, so the rain could not reach her. Of every sensation, the feel of being in the middle of a thunderstorm was the most exhilarating. She could tell every little change in wind direction and strength, the intensity of the rain and its temperature, the build and discharge of the electrical charges.

But now she could only estimate what was going on, and the denial of her favorite activity was making her cranky. Oh, she knew the danger from the comet and the necessity of being inside the shield, but she didn't care. She wanted to be out there, where the action was!

More than once she heads upward, but always stops herself. What use would she be to Pixie Hollow if she died of radiation poisoning?

A spot of moving light catches her attention, approaching from the east and at her own altitude. She knew it was a Faerie, and suspected she knew who.

A few moments later her suspicions proved to be true as her friend, teacher, roommate, and fellow Storm Faerie Glimmer arrived.

"Hi, Leffi!" greets the other, "We're worried about you, so I came to check up."

"Hey! Glad to see you!" replies Leffi, "It's lonely up here, so I'm glad for the company. But you understand I can't let you stay for very long."

"I suppose. I still don't understand what the danger is, but you and your sisters do, so it's okay." She glances upward. "Wait a moment. The storm is above us, and yet we're not wet, or even inside it? How is that possible?"

Leffi decides to give her the short answer. "Magic – a spell we know. I'll explain in more detail when it's over."

Glimmer shakes her head. "I can't imagine trying to control a storm without being in it. Must be hard."

"Got that right! It is frustrating, too. But this is the safest way."

"I'll leave you to it, then. But first, I brought you some supplies," says the other.

While Leffi attends the storm, Glimmer unties the supply belt from her, and replaces it with one she is carrying.

"Thanks, Roomie!" says Leffi.

"Sure, Roomie! Take care of yourself, and come home safe!" Glimmer turns and heads back the way she came.

Somewhat after lunch two days later, the Trix flutter to the ground by the Pixie Dust Tree, utterly exhausted. Their witches' instinct warns them against showing weakness, but there is no help for it this time; they simply didn't have the strength.

They were met by a trio of Healing Talents, led by the Queen's personal physician, Elixa. A brief examination led to a prescription of food and rest.

As they were gently placed on gurneys and secured for the trip to the Healing Place, the Queen's Messenger, Viola, appears.

"What report may I take to Her Majesty?" she asks Ishandra.

The white-haired woman raises a weary head to look at the questioner. "Tell her all is well. The danger has passed." She is asleep before her head touches the pillow again.

An hour or so later the Faeries of Pixie Hollow have emerged from the shelters and were resuming their normal tasks.

Tinker Bell, along with her friends Vidia, Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta and Iridessa are together, discussing the comet when suddenly they are joined by the members of the Winx Club, returning from Alfea after making arrangements for their planned year-long stay.

"Hi, guys!" exclaims Stella, "We're back! Did we miss anything important?"


	5. An Important Discovery

**An Important Discovery**

The horn of Viola, the Queen's Summoning Talent, rings through Spring Valley, catching the attention of all the Faeries nearby.

Tinker Bell, who is under a wagon filled with berries making a repair, slides out and sits up. Chloë, whose wagon it is, flitters down beside her. They watch as Viola spots them and moves in their direction.

Chloë has never been summoned, so she watches curiously while Tink starts sweating a bit, trying to think of anything she had done that would cause her to be taken to the Queen.

As Viola lands before them, she is joined by Nyx, the chief of the Scout Talents, and this takes Tink and Chloë by surprise.

"Thank you, Viola," she nods at the Messenger, who nods back and takes off.

Seeing the look on Tinker Bell's face, Nyx answers the unspoken question. "I asked her to help me find you, since it would save a lot of time." She looks at Chloë. "I don't believe we have met. I am Nyx, a Scout Talent."

"I'm Chloë, a Garden Talent," is the reply. She holds out a hand to shake, but Nyx glances at the dirty appendage and ignores it.

"I have to take Tink from you, I'm afraid," says Nyx, "I have a serious situation and need to consult with her."

"But Chloë's wagon has a loose wheel, and I need to fix it before it falls off," protests Tink.

"That's okay, Tink," says Chloë, "This delivery isn't critical. I can get help, so you go with her."

"Are you sure? I hate leaving a job undone," says the Tinker Talent.

"It's fine. Go."

Without another word, Nyx takes off, and after a moment's hesitation, Tink follows.

The blond Faerie has to really flap her wings to catch up with the Scout. "She's almost as fast as a Fast Flier," she thinks. She notices they are heading toward the hills on the edge of Pixie Hollow between the Spring and Winter lands.

"What's going on?" she asks Nyx.

"Fury found something in a hidden cave, but we don't know what it is. We thought a Tinker Talent would have a better idea," is the reply.

"Okay, now you've got me curious," murmurs Tink to herself.

They lose speed and altitude as they approach the hills, and suddenly a dark-skinned Faerie with honey-colored eyes and her black hair in loose ringlets pops up from a hiding place and waves at them. A moment later they land beside her.

"Hi! I'm Tinker Bell!" says the green-clad girl, holding out a hand.

"I am Fury, of the Scouts," says the other, taking it briefly. Then she turns her attention to Nyx. "Nothing to report."

"Come with me," says Nyx, and the three of them flutter down to a wall in an unobtrusive spot. While the stone was gray, a round spot before them was a rusty brown and a wingspan bigger than the Faeries.

"What is it?" asks Tink, intrigued.

Nyx raps on it with her spear and it makes a hollow echo in return. "It's metal, and appears to be covering a cave or something. But we couldn't move it."

Tink moves forward and examines the covering carefully, but notices nothing of interest. "How did you find it, Fury?"

"I was flying on patrol and something odd about the hillside caught my eye. Turned out to be this," she replied, gesturing at the object.

Tink moved over to the rock surrounding the metal, and noticed there seemed to be a regular pattern in it. She felt the area, and some dirt fell off.

"There's something carved here!" says Tink, getting excited, "Quick, find me some brush."

At a gesture from Nyx, Fury flies off and returns with a couple of branches covered with small, hardy leaves.

Tink takes one and starts brushing hard at the carving. A minute later she steps back. "The dirt is really packed in, but we can see some of it now."

The carving turns out to be a few lines of writing in a carved square to the left of the metal.

Nyx looks at it closely, and runs her hand along the words. "What does it say?"

"I don't know. The alphabet is very old, called Old Hollowese, but I can't read it. We need to get a Water Talent to clean out the dirt, and perhaps Duchess Flora to translate," says Tink, thoughtfully.

Nyx looks annoyed. "I don't want to bring a lot of Faeries in until we know what we're dealing with. Whatever is behind there could be dangerous."

Now it is Tink's turn to be annoyed, but she sees the sense in the Scout's words. "Okay, then, let's see what else we can find out."

Tink steps up to the metal and puts an ear to it. Then she raps on it twice, listening to the echo. "Hmmm... sounds pretty deep in there."

Suddenly the metal shakes and a rumbling begins. The three Faeries back away and fly up to what they hope is a safe distance.

"Fury, move further back, and if anything happens to us, go to Queen Clarion," Nyx orders.

Tink stares at Nyx, astonished at her words. The idea that something might happen to them had not occurred to her. All she had seen was the mystery. "Guess that's why I'm not a Scout Talent," she thinks.

Fury moves away, gaining altitude as she does, then turns and watches, still ready to fly away at a moment's notice.

The round metal object suddenly rolls aside to the right, making dirt and rocks fall from above as it goes. A round cave, slightly smaller than the door, is revealed.

"How did you do that?" asks Nyx, watching for any further movement.

"I'm not sure," Tinker Bell shakes her head, "Maybe it's spelled to open only at the touch of a Tinker."

At Nyx's skeptical look, Tink shrugs and flies toward the cave.

The Scout starts to call to her, then stops. She turns and makes a hand gesture at Fury, who interprets it correctly as "stand by". Then she flies down in Tink's wake.

The Tinker Talent is standing at the cave entrance, looking inside at the darkness.

"Tink..." says Nyx as she lands.

"I wasn't going in without you," protests Tink, "Besides, it's dark in there. Do you have a torch, or do I need to make one?"

Nyx reaches in a pouch and pulls out a small torch not much longer than her hand. Then using a clear crystal to focus the sun's rays, she lights it.

"I'm going in first," she tells Tink, pulling out her spear and stepping in front. The two Faeries step inside the mysterious cave.

The air is dry and dusty, making it hard to breathe, but they go in deeper. They catch glimpses of things along the walls reflecting dimly, in a dull reddish-orange color, but can't make out what it might be.

"What's wrong with that torch; it's not lighting up anything," complains Tink.

"I noticed that," replies Nyx, "It's like the dark is soaking up the light."

"Not a comforting thought," mutters Tink, then louder, "I think we need to get a Light Talent to send in sunlight."

"I think you're right," nods Nyx, "Let's go; we can't see anything as it is, and it's getting late in the day."

Once outside, Nyx gestures to Fury, who flies down to join them.

"I will set a guard here tonight," says Nyx, "Fury, go get..."

"Let me try something first," Tink interrupts. She places a hand on the metal door, and it rolls back into place with a decisive "thump". She turns and smirks at Nyx.

"Yeah..." drawls the Scout, "Fury, go get three Scouts and set up watches here tonight."

"Right away," says the dark-eyed girl, and flies away.

"I'll talk to a Water Talent, a Light Talent, and Duchess Flora tonight," offers Tink.

"Fine. I'll report to Queen Clarion, and will let you know if she changes the plan," answers the other. "Tinker Bell, I want to emphasize that we need to keep this confidential for now. Please make sure that only the Faeries you talk to know, and that they will not tell anyone else."

"I understand, Nyx, don't worry," Tink replies, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "See you tomorrow morning." She takes off toward the Tree.

Nyx watches her leave, happy she had chosen the right Faerie to help, and at the same time wondering if she had.

Tink decides to play a hunch, and flies to Dulcie's Tea Room. Luck is with her because the three Faeries she wants are there. Flora and Silvermist are sitting together at a table, while Iridessa sits on the other side. They are drinking tea, eating muffins, and talking.

Joining her friends, Tink has a muffin and some tea while discussing mundane subjects. When she feels the moment is right, she asks to see all three of them in private.

Soon they have reconvened at Tinker Bell's home, and she explains Fury's discovery and what help they needed. The other Faeries agree to help immediately, and say they will make arrangements to have the time free.

The sun is high and warm the next morning when everyone arrives. The Scout Faeries who had stood watch were preparing to leave. Just before they did, Nyx tells them to stay alert for a call to return here if necessary.

Sil, Dess, and Tink knew Nyx and Fury, but the last time the Scouts had been in the same place as Flora was when the Trix arrived, and they had never formally met.

Introductions are made, and the Scouts bow deeply to Flora as the Oracle but do not kneel, to Flora's relief.

Nyx turns to the carving. "This is the first thing we need to investigate. There is dirt packed in the hollows, making it hard to read. Silvermist, will you wash it out?"

"Certainly!" replies the Water Faerie. She flies away for a minute, and returns with a large ball of water from a nearby stream.

Everyone steps back as she directs a narrow stream with a lot of force behind it into the carving. She has to collect the water twice more- leaving the dirt behind- and use it again before the dirt is gone.

She moves away and Flora takes her place. The Flower Faerie studies the ancient words carved there, then with a gesture and a sparkle conjures a medium sized book. Except for Sil this astonishes the others. The casual use of such magic by the Winx and Trix is still a subject for discussion among Pixie Hollow Faeries.

Flora leafs through the book, glancing at the writing occasionally, and finally closes it with a snap. Another gesture and it is gone.

"This says _'The Hidden Hoard Beware: What Lies Within Can Be Useful But May Also Topple Kingdoms'_ ," she tells them.

There is silence for a long minute as the Faeries think of the implications of the warning.

"What do you want to do, Nyx?" Flora asks at last.

The Scout Faerie stares at her in shock. She thought Flora, as a higher-ranking Faerie, would take charge and had automatically ceded command to her.

Understanding the confusion, Flora shakes her head and smiles gently. "No, Nyx, you are still in charge. I will help as I can, but I prefer not to give orders."

"Very well," nods Nyx, accepting the change, "Then let us see what this 'hoard' is. Knowledge of potential danger can be useful."

"Iridessa, get a sunbeam ready. Tink, open the door," Nyx orders, "Fury, stand by like before."

Fury, Nyx's friend and second in command, flies up to watch, and head for the Pixie Dust Tree if anything happened.

Iridessa walks over to a patch of sunlight and plucks a wide beam from it, guiding it back to the cave.

Tinker Bell puts a hand on the metal door and it rolls aside again.

Dess walks over and peers inside, seeing nothing.

"It is very dark in there, and for some reason fire does not seem to work well. We were hoping some sunlight would do better," Tink explains.

The Light Faerie directs the beam inside, then moves it around to the walls and floor. It is working better than fire, but still not as well-lit as it should be.

"That is so strange," mutters the yellow clad Faerie. Then she directs the beam up and stops, holding it in place.

"Look! That is a light crystal!" she exclaims, and the others come over to see.

"Are you sure?" asks Silvermist, "It looks like an ordinary crystal to me."

"I'm sure," replies Dess, glancing at her friend, "This place has been sealed up so long the light crystals have gone dark. I have never seen such a thing before!"

"Can you wake them up?" asks Tink.

"I think so," nods the Light Faerie. She narrows the beam of sunlight and directs it onto the crystal.

After some time it begins to glow a dim yellow. It slowly gains in brightness, absorbing and re-emitting the sun's rays. Suddenly the next crystal deeper in the cave begins to glow dimly on its own.

"Look at that! The first one is waking the others!" exclaims Sil.

As the light crystals recharge, the Faeries eat lunch. Iridessa lets the sunbeam work on its own, once in a while shifting the angle as the sun moves.

After lunch she pronounces the light crystals recharged, and they go inside, Nyx leading the way. Tink is second, with Sil and Flora bringing up the rear. Dessa has elected to stay outside with Fury, to keep an eye on the crystals.

The cave is now brightly lit, and the objects along the wall fully revealed.

Flora at first took them to be robots, then looked more closely. "This is armor!" she exclaims, putting a hand on one. " _Metal_ armor! I did not know Pixie Hollow was ever capable of such a thing!"

"If we ever were, we aren't now," answers Tink, examining one closely, "I don't see this as very practical; it would weigh down a Faerie if she tried to fly in it."

"No, see how light it is!" answers Nyx, hefting a gauntlet.

"It wouldn't have been made and stored so carefully if it wasn't practical," Flora comments, "How many are there?"

"I counted twenty," answers Silvermist.

"And each has a sword, scabbard, and shield," says Tink, then adds "With the Tree painted on it."

"Now I understand the warning outside," says Flora, "If this is the only metal armor in Pixie Hollow, twenty warriors could do a lot of damage."

Nyx turns to her. "We need to report this to Queen Clarion."

"Agreed!" says everyone.

Soon they are all outside and Tink closes the door. They fly to the Pixie Dust Tree and request an audience with the queen.

"We certainly have no need for such equipment now," says Clarion, "But this should not be forgotten again." She turns to a Messenger Talent. "Have Vidia go to the cave and make a map of the location. Tell her to keep it in a safe place."

"I will take her there, Majesty," offers Fury, and follows the other out of the room.

"It might be prudent to research the Hoard, find out its history," says Flora.

"Yes, I will send a message to the Keeper," nods the queen, "Thank you. Is there anything else?"

Nobody could think of anything.

"Thank you all for your service," says the queen. "Please keep this confidential. You may go."

As they left the Audience Chamber to go their own ways, Flora thinks this mystery proves a lot of Pixie Hollow's history has been lost.

Queen Clarion has kept to herself that, after Nyx's report last night she consulted the Queen's Book of Secrets.

The Hoard had an entry, but scant information. There was no mention of who made the armor, or when, or if it was ever used. But Tinker Bell's guess that the door was keyed to the touch of a Tinker Talent was correct. As a safety measure, only a Faerie who understood the armor but couldn't use it could gain access.

It worries Clarion a little that the entry hints of more than just the armor being stored there.


	6. A Day in the Life

**A Day in the Life**

A light tapping at her door wakes Flora from a pleasant dream of wandering through the forests of her home world of Linphea.

"Uh? What is it?" she asks, sitting up from the warm and comfortable bed.

"It's time to go," replies a smooth female voice in a loud whisper.

"But it's not even daylight yet," complains the Flower Faerie, then remembers what she and Silvermist had planned for the day. "OH! Sorry, I forgot! I'll be ready in a moment!"

Flora had promised to follow Silvermist on a normal duty day to see what being a Water Faerie was like.

Dressed, she finds her girlfriend in the kitchen area with a cup of hot tea waiting. She hands it to Flora, who grunts and takes a sip.

"I thought you'd be wanting some tea before we go," says the amused Water Faerie, "But don't waste time and we'll make the appointment."

For Water Faeries the day began before daylight broke. Flora stands by and watches as the Water Faerie Guild members get together, discuss some specifics, then spread out, making mist rise from the streams to spread out over the land.

Then it is placing dewdrops carefully on the strands of spider webs, a delicate job that took a lot of practice. Others were making drops form on the leaves and blades of grass.

As daylight grew and the sun came up, the fruits of their labors slowly evaporated away. A pity, the Water Faeries said, but that was the way the world works.

Afterwards the pair travel up and down the stream near her home, and Silvermist introduces Flora to the various fish and insects and amphibians that came up to greet them. The Flower Faerie very much enjoys watching her girlfriend as she delights in the simple pleasures of splashing water and gurgling streams, and she studies the water plants that grow in an astonishing variety of types.

Silvermist tells her that the stream they are by travels south, widening and deepening as it goes until it becomes the Pirate River, meandering down to the Never Seas on the west side of the island. She knows because she followed it all the way there once, forgetting in her joy and fascination of new places and things that nobody knew where she was.

The round trip had taken her four days, but there were plenty of berries to be found on the banks, and the fish and insects and animals watched over her as she slept.

Once she got home she was welcomed back, then thoroughly scolded by her friends, and Fawn was so upset she didn't speak to her for three days.

As the story ends Chloë approaches them, asking Silvermist for help getting some much needed water to a patch of grass on the side of a low hill.

As usual, the Garden Faerie was full of energy and covered in dirt, her hair wild and messy, which she completely ignored.

She shows them the patch of parched grass, and Flora agrees it needs some tending. Silvermist calls a small column of water over and in a burst of droplets soaks the ground, and in a moment of mischievousness, Chloë.

Their friend stands there, her coating of dirt turned to mud. She wipes her eyes and looks up at them, scowling.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" calls Silvermist, laughing behind her hand, "Let me get that for you!"

She calls over a large blob of water, and lets it go over the brown-haired Faerie. In a moment she is soaked to the skin, but clean.

"Better?" asks Flora. She and Silvermist laugh as their friend shakes off the water.

Chloë huffs, folding her arms and looking up at them with an angry expression. But she couldn't hold it. She started laughing too.

A couple more soakings on the hill and Flora and Chloë agree the patch of grass would be okay now.

For lunch the three meet with the rest of the Tinx, except for Fawn who is nursing a sick squirrel, for a picnic. Terrence, Bobble and Clank brought some extra food and drink.

Chloë sits next to Rosetta, who looks her friend over. "Ah'm surprised, Shug, usually by this time 'o day, you're carryin' enough soil to make flyin' difficult, no matter how much Pixie Dust you use!"

Both Flora and Silvermist snort in laughter and quickly hide their smiles.

Chloë gives them a sidelong glance, then grins and says, "Let's just say I had some help with that."

The Water and Flower Faeries break up, falling backwards laughing as everyone stares at them. Then they all look at Chloë, who just shakes her head and smiles.

After lunch they all go their separate ways. Flora follows Silvermist to the Water Faerie Guild Building to see if an assignment is waiting. Inside, they find Rani in charge for the day.

"Oh, Duchess Flora! Welcome! How may I help you?" she asks, looking up from some paperwork written on leaves. She puts them down and stands up, ready to serve the Winx Faerie.

Flora raises her hands. "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just shadowing Silvermist on a regular day, to see what Water Talents do."

"I'm here to see if you have anything for me," says Silvermist, leaning on the counter.

"I see. Let me check..." Rani sits and looks through the leaves on the desk. "No, I don't seem to have any assignments for you. I guess you're free for the afternoon."

"Thank you!" smiles Sil, "If you do need me, let me know."

"I will certainly do so. You two go and enjoy the free time," smiles Rani.

The pair flies immediately toward Sil's hot spring, making sure they weren't observed.

"You haven't told anybody about the spring?" asks Flora, adjusting her course slightly.

"Not yet," answers Sil, imitating her. "I wanted it to be just ours for a while."

Suddenly Flora feels a powerful presence in her mind. She pauses in midair, and Sil draws up too, hovering beside her.

"What is it?" she asks.

"I need to land for a minute," says Flora, distracted.

They flutter to the ground and Flora stands still, her attention obviously elsewhere. The dark haired Faerie watches her, concerned.

Silvermist suddenly realizes she is in the presence of the Spirit of the Pixie Dust Tree, who is communing with her girlfriend. She quickly kneels, folds her hands together, and looks at the patch of ground at Flora's feet.

A few moments later, Flora rouses from her trance. "Silvermist?"

"What do you want me to do, Oracle?" the Water Talent asks softly, not daring to look up. Flora's hand comes into her view, and she reaches for it, then hesitates.


	7. The Incident At Needlepoint Meadow

**The Incident At Needlepoint Meadow**

"Come with me, there is an emergency near Needlepoint Meadow," is the answer. "It's okay, sweetie, I'm alone."

Flora very much dislikes the sight of Silvermist, or any Faerie for that matter, kneeling to her. But the other Winx had pointed out the Tree is everything to Pixie Hollow, and it is best to let them handle a show of respect their own way.

The pair launch themselves and head for Needlepoint Meadow. On the way, Flora notices that Sil is flying a little behind her, and at a slightly greater distance than normal.

Suppressing her annoyance, she holds out a hand. "Fly beside me. You're my girlfriend, not my servant."

"All Faeries are servants of the Oracle," answers Silvermist, but takes the proffered hand and moves up beside her. They fly on in silence.

Soon Needlepoint Meadow comes into view. The grass is green and high, waving in the breeze. All is quiet, except for the normal sounds of animals and insects.

"What are we looking for?" asks Sil, gazing around at the gently rolling hills.

"A herd of sprinting thistles," is the answer, "Rhi- the Tree told me they would pass through here, and we need to stop them before they hurt Faeries and destroy the houses in their way."

Silvermist gasped. "Should I go get some help?"

"I don't think there's time," Flora answers, shading her eyes and looking in the direction of a rumbling sound slowly growing louder. "I have an idea to stop them, but I need a little time to work it."

Just then the leaders of the herd appear over the hill, mowing down the grass and weeds in their way. The plants are moving fast, the rumble getting louder.

"What do you want me to do?" the gentle Water Faerie has a determined look on her face.

Flora looks around. "See those two trees? Keep them on the far side of a line between them. I'm going to grow a barrier."

Silvermist takes off for a nearby stream, and Flora flies toward the tree on the left. She is going to use one of her oldest and best defenses, thick vines that will sprout up and form a fence.

At the base of the tree, she inhales and blows into her hands. A sparkling multicolored dust flies from them and settles on the ground. A moment later very thick vines sprang up, stopping at a height of some twenty wingspans.

She flies to the end of the growth and performs the spell again. She estimates it will take six or seven more castings to cover the distance. Once established, the vines would serve as a permanent barrier to protect the village.

The thistles are almost on her when a thick stream of water shoots past and slams into the herd, knocking many over. But the others run around their fellows and continue on the same path. A few find the way blocked, and turn toward the end of the vines.

The water blasts are having an effect on the mobile plants; the herd is breaking up as individual thistles try to find a way around them.

Flora sees many are gathering near the tree on the right side, and making moves to continue the path of destruction.

"No, you don't," thinks the Flower Faerie, and flies to the other tree to cast more dust. She flies back toward the end of the barrier, blowing dust until the lines met. More streams of water pass her, knocking back the running plants that get too close.

She flutters back a little, watching as the vines grow, and doesn't see the one thistle that got through before the vines could cut it off.

It moves directly toward Flora, the sound of its approach covered by the other thistles as they mill about. She would be badly injured if it struck her.

"FLORA!" screams Silvermist, and a blast of water much bigger than the others hits the plant solidly, knocking it over. Unfortunately it also catches Flora's wings, spinning her around and making her fall to the ground.

Silvermist flies up to the thistle and gathers water under it. She lifts it up and drops the plant on the other side of the barrier.

She lights beside her girlfriend just as Flora is sitting up, soaking wet and covered with mud.

"Are you okay, Flora?" she asks, helping her up.

Flora looks at herself, mud squelching off and brushes at it ineffectively. "Maybe you should call me Chloë," she says with a grin.

Silvermist laughs, in relief as much as humor, and washes Flora off with a gentle stream.

As other Faeries arrive, the thistles decide collectively on a new direction and move off. Rosetta and Chloë inspect the new barrier.

"This is great work!" exclaims Chloë, I don't think the thistles can get through them!"

"Ah've nevah seen vines lahk these before," says Ro, "What are they?"

"I conjured them with magic," answers Flora, "If they are tended, they will root and establish themselves, but they will never grow more than they already have. They will also heal themselves if not cut all the way through."

"An ideal barrier," says Tink, nodding in approval, "I would have built a fence, but they would have broken right through that."

"Don't worry yore pretty lil' head over it; we'll take good care of these vines!" Rosetta assures Flora, "An' thank y'all!"

Just then they hear a familiar horn, and Viola flitters down to them. "Duchess Flora, Silvermist, Her Majesty Queen Clarion wishes to speak with you."

They follow the Summoning Talent to the Tree, and soon are with the Queen.

"I have gotten a report of the way the two of you saved the village from the Sprinting Thistles, and I thank you! But why did you not seek help?" she asks.

"There was no time, Majesty, " Flora answers, "The Tree told me of the danger approaching, and it was on us by the time we got there."

"I see. I am very glad to know a long-term solution to the problem has been found. Once again the Winx have proven their worth." The Queen smiles. "And I have some news for you. Since the Chamber of Voices is rarely needed for that purpose, I am returning it to its original use; the Office of the Oracle."

"Thank you, Majesty!" says Flora with a bow.

"I will be assigning a Messenger Talent and a Scout Talent to your office. You can send for others as needed."

"Yes, Majesty, that is very reasonable," says the Flower Faerie.

"In addition, I am granting you the same privilege as my Ministers; to come to me at any time you need to," says the Queen.

"I will do my best, Majesty," says Flora with a bow.


	8. I'm Just A Lowly Water Faerie

**"I'm Just A Lowly Water Faerie!"**

Clarion addresses the other Faerie. "Silvermist, would you like to be Oracle Flora's assistant?"

The dark-haired Faerie looks down. "I- I thank you, Majesty; I am honored, but I must decline. I love my duties in the Water Talent Guild, and do not think I could give them up." She turns and quickly leaves the Audience Chamber.

Shocked, Flora watches her girlfriend disappear through the door, closing it behind her. "I don't understand," the Flower Faerie whispers to herself.

"She loves you very much, Flora," says Clarion, coming over and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "But now she thinks she has a rival she cannot compete with. One who commands your attention at will. One with whom you will grow very close."

Flora looks at the Queen in surprise. "You mean Rhianna?"

Clarion nods. "I know that is not the case, but you must assure Silvermist of that."

"Thank you, Majesty, your wisdom is shown once again," Flora says, and takes her leave.

Silvermist is not at home, and Flora asks the Voice of Nature for help. She finds the Water Faerie at the hot spring, sitting on the bank and idly playing with the water.

She lands behind Sil, and the other looks back at her. Flora can tell she is crying. She quickly kneels behind her girlfriend and gathers her into her arms. Silvermist resists briefly, then relaxes.

"Talk to me," Flora says, kissing her above the ear. A tear lands on Flora's arm, breaking her heart. Her own tears threaten to spill, but right now she has to be strong.

"I'm just a lowly Water Faerie," Silvermist answers, "I owe my existence to the Great Tree, and will do whatever it requires of me." She looks across the pond at the tall grass. "You are the Oracle; you speak to and for the Tree, and I am not certain of my place in your life now."

The Flower Faerie tightens her hug. "Your place is the same as it ever was."

Flora feels Silvermist begin to shake as she cries harder.

"The Tree knows of our love for each other. She cares for and loves all the Faeries and would never interfere with our lives. I love you and need you, Silvermist. It's as you said before; our lives are so intertwined, we would die if separated."

There is silence for a long time, then the Water Faerie asks, "Do I have to give up my Guild duties? The idea of being part of the Oracle's office is just overwhelming."

"No, of course not!" Flora reassures her, "If it's too much for you, stay where you are comfortable. I would never ask more than you can give, and neither would the Tree or the Queen."

Flora feels Silvermist relax. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"I understand perfectly," Flora says, and moves so she is facing the other Faerie. For the first time they share a real kiss. It is gentle and sweet, and sets off the Water Faerie's tears again.

"I love you," they say to each other, together. They sit and hold each other, reassuring in the touch and sound and scent and sight of their partner. Finally they move apart.

"It's getting late. But since we're here already, let's use the spring," says Flora, and Sil smiles in answer.

The Flower and Water Faeries undress and step into the hot water, sitting side by side on comfortable rocks on the bottom that brought the water up to their shoulders and allowed them to lean back against the bank.

Silvermist starts a gentle current in the water, and both sigh, relaxing. Both their tummies rumble, and they realize they are ready for dinner. They giggle at each other, and the remaining tension leaves.

The sun is near setting by the time they leave the spring and go back to Silvermist's home. After dinner they sit at the table and relax, drinking cups of the Linphean tea Flora had given her.

By the time it was fully dark, they had moved their conversation to the couch. Then during a pause, both yawned.

"It has been a long day," says Flora.

"Yes, it has," nods Sil, "Will you be staying over?"

"If you think you can stand my company for that long."

The Water Faerie looks upset for a moment, then realizes it was a joke.

"Oh, you," she says, taking a half-hearted swat at Flora's arm, and missing. "Let's get some sleep."


	9. The New Oracle Settles In

**The New Oracle Settles In**

"Right there is fine; thank you," says Flora to a couple of husky Sparrow-men who have just brought the long-stored away desk and chair used by earlier Oracles into the Chamber of Voices.

The Chamber is round, and the desk is now sitting to the right of the door, against the wall, so if someone comes in, they will have Flora, not the front of the desk, facing them. She wants the Chamber to be as inviting as possible.

"You are welcome, Oracle Flora," says one, as the other slides the chair under the desk, "Will there be anything else?"

"Not right now, but I will be having more furnishings brought in soon," she answers.

"Let us know when you need us," the other says. They both bow and take their leave.

"Well, it's a start," says Stella, coming in with Bloom in tow a few minutes later. The Winx Faeries look around. At the moment the only other furnishing is the refreshments table, still sitting to the left of the door.

"It is kinda empty," Bloom comments, "What else are you going to bring in?"

"If anything," says Stella, thinking of when the Trix stayed here. There had been sleeping mats for them, but they had been taken out.

"Guys! Glad you came by!" smiles Flora, coming over to them, "To execute my office properly, I will need a few more things. Stel, do you know where I can get more chairs, a bookcase, a book stand, and a larger sleeping mat?"

"Oh, that's easy! Go see the Furniture-making Talents. They can whip up whatever you need to your specs, and quickly," she answers.

"Furniture Talents? I've never heard of those," says Bloom.

"Me either," adds Flora.

"I'm not surprised. There are any number of out-of-the-way talents who stick to themselves, like the Baking Talents," nods the Faerie of the Sun and Moon. "I wanted to redecorate my room, so I asked Dessa where the furniture comes from, and she directed me to their Guild House." She looks thoughtful for a moment. "It's strange, but I discovered that, while they do carve decorations into pieces, it had never occurred to them to make an entire suite in the same style."

"Why is that?" asks Bloom, examining the desk.

"They work on individual pieces by themselves, and rarely ask for help. There is even a lot of rivalry between them. I gave them the idea of making several pieces with the same style, color of wood, and so on," says Stella, looking pleased with herself. "When I showed them my designs, they embraced it immediately, and the rivalry stopped."

"That can be good or bad," Flora comments, "Rivalries, if not taken too seriously, can drive creativity."

Stella giggles. "Not to worry; they formed teams, and now the rivalry is between them."

"So they've taken it to the next level, then," jokes Bloom, making the other two chuckle.

"Anyway, their Guild House is near the Fall Forest," says Stella.

"Thanks, Stella! Then I'm going to go see them now," says Flora. "I have a few more stops to make after that."

Saying goodbye to her friends, Flora heads for the Fall Forest, and after asking for directions, finds the Guild.

Inside, the Faeries and Sparrow-men are busy carving wood, or building furniture. A Sparrow-man spots her and comes over. He has red hair and intensely green eyes.

"Hello!" he says with a bow, "I am Clatter, a Chair-Making Talent, and you are Oracle Flora! It is an honor! What can we do for you?"

"Hello!" greets Flora, and returns the bow, "I am setting up my office in the Chamber of Voices, and have need of a bookcase, three chairs, a table, a book stand, and a sleeping mat."

"We have all of that in stock. Let me show you," he replies, and leads the way to a store house separate from the Guild house.

Flora picks out the pieces she wants, and Clatter says he will arrange delivery.

Leaving the Guild, the Flower Faerie flies toward the library at the base of the Pixie Dust Tree. As she goes, Pixie Hollow Faeries wave at her, and she returns the gesture with a smile.

"Oracle Flora! Wait up!" calls an unfamiliar voice. She slows to a hover and is joined by a Faerie she doesn't know. The newcomer is thin, has honey blond hair to just below her wings, and is wearing an off-yellow tank top, a maroon belt, and a green skirt and shoes. A green leaf-hat sits at a jaunty angle. Her ensemble is completed with a messenger bag slung over one shoulder.

"Can I help you?" asks Flora, taking in the sight.

"Actually, I hope I can help you!" is the reply and with a mid-air bow adds, "I am Spring, a Messenger Talent, and Zephyr told me just this morning I have been assigned to your office!"

"I see! It is very nice to meet you, Spring!" says Flora with a wide smile. "But I'm afraid there is nothing for you to do yet. I have just started setting up shop in the Chamber of Voices, and am still making arrangements."

"Then if you don't mind, I shall accompany you," says Spring.

"You certainly may. Right now I am going to the library," says Flora, and the two Faeries head that way.

At the library they find Scribble, whom Tinker Bell had suggested Flora talk to about what she needed here.

"Yes, Lady Flora, can I help you?" he asks, adjusting his square glasses.

He is short, with brown hair and buck teeth and a slightly nasal voice. He was a Tinker Talent Sparrow-man, but his inclinations are more toward research than practical inventing. Dewey the Keeper had appointed him this library's Keeper, and he took the job seriously.

"I understand past Oracles kept journals of their work, and those records were moved here after the last Oracle died. If possible I would like them returned to the Chamber of Voices. I also need a blank book for my own records," Flora explains.

"Certainly!" answers Scribble, "Those books were carefully packed away so the bookworms couldn't get them."

At that admission, several of the bookworms on the shelves look startled, then indignant.

"But I'm afraid I can't help you with the blank book. You'll need to see the Bookbinding Talents about that," he says, apologetically.

"I can take care of that for you, Oracle," says Spring, stepping forward and standing taller, with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Thank you," nods Flora. "I'm going to see the Queen's Cartographer Vidia next, if I'm not here when you get back. And if I'm not with her, I'll be back at the Chamber."

"Got it. See you soon, Oracle. Bye, Scribble!" and the messenger takes off.

"I'll find the books and have them delivered as soon as possible," says Scribble, after waving goodbye at Spring.

"There's no hurry; I don't even have a bookcase yet," answers Flora, "Thank you so much for your help."

"Pish, that's what I'm here for," says the other, grinning and puffing out what little chest he has.

Taking her leave, Flora flies up into the Tree and soon arrives at the Cartography Room, where she finds Vidia sorting maps.

"Sure, Flora," says Vidia, "Tecna made several copies of the big map, just in case someone needed one." She pulls a rolled-up leaf-paper map from a slot in a case that was holding several, and hands it to the other Faerie.

"Thank you, Vidia," says Flora, unrolling the map just a bit and looking at it.

"As a bonus, you get this holder," says the Fast-Flier. She is holding a wooden base with rounded supports for the map.

"Wonderful! Thanks _so_ much!"

"What are you going to use it for?" asks Vidia, curiously.

"To find a place in Pixie Hollow quickly, if I need to," is the answer.

"Okay, makes sense," nods Vidia, approvingly. "If you need anything else, like detailed maps of smaller areas, let me know."

"I will! Thanks again!" As Flora heads for the door, Vidia makes a very shallow bow, then turns back to her task.

When Flora arrives at the Chamber, she finds the furniture she ordered already there, waiting to be put into place. Clatter and the two Moving Talent Sparrow-men who helped earlier are waiting for her.

A bit surprised, she thinks "They are very efficient!" Aloud she calls to them, "Here I am! I hope you have not been waiting long."

"No, Oracle," says Clatter, as they bow, "We just got here."

"I'm here too!" says Spring, landing beside her. The messenger opens her bag and brings out a square book with a blue cover and holds it up.

Flora sees the cover has been embossed in gold leaf with the words Oracle Flora Book 1 in the Hollowese alphabet.

"They asked me to tell you they will make more when you need them," says Spring.

"This is beautiful! Thank you, Spring!" says Flora, taking it. "But how did they do the embossing so quickly?"

Spring smiles. "I asked about that. When it was discovered you are the Oracle, Queen Clarion had it prepared for you. They just took it from a shelf and gave it to me.

Oh, and Scribble wants you to know he's found one crate of Oracle records already, and says he knows there are at least two more. When he finds them all they'll be delivered."

"That's great! But for now, let's get the furnishings inside," says Flora.

The bookcase is set against the wall behind the desk, and the book stand in front of it. Flora takes her first record book and puts it on the stand. Then she places the map holder on top of the bookcase, and the map in its place.

One chair is set beside the desk, and the other two across the room on either side of the new table. Spring claims one for herself by slinging her messenger bag over the back.

The last piece of furniture is brought in and set against the far wall. Opened, it lays down flat to almost the center of the room. Folded, it is entirely out of the way.

Flora lays down on it, giving it a try. "Oh, this is very comfortable! It will help me relax to the meditative state quickly."

"This bed is unique in Pixie Hollow," Clatter tells her, "According to its builder, it is called a 'futon' on the Mainland."

"Since the Mainland is a version of Earth, I'll ask Bloom what she knows about futons later," thinks Flora, and sits up. Out loud she says, "It's lunchtime, everybody! Let's go eat! My treat!"

Pixie Hollow has no concept of money, so her joke was lost on them. But they all agreed it was time to eat.

"Should we invite Scribble?" asks Spring.

"I didn't think of that! Yes, we should! Will you take a message to him?"

Spring grins and sits at the table. She had already put out a stack of specially prepared messenger paper. It was pre-creased to fold into its own envelope.

"Dear Scribble, as a thank you for all your help, you are invited to join us for lunch at Dulcie's Tea Room. Hope to see you there!" Flora.

Spring put down her pen and folded the message. "My first message as part of the Oracle's Office!" she says proudly, then she takes off for the library.

Clatter and the movers were surprised when Flora made it clear they were invited as well.

"But you're the Oracle, and we're just ordinary Sparrow-men," says Clatter, nervously.

"Maybe so, but I'm an ordinary Faerie as well,'' answers Flora, "And I'm not much on formality. It makes me uncomfortable, so don't worry about it. Let's go."

After lunch, Spring and Flora find themselves alone in the Chamber.

Spring is relaxing in the chair she had claimed earlier. Flora stands at her book, which she has opened to the first page, and is considering her first entry, which would be yesterday's trouble with the sprinting thistles. When she looked for a pen, she discovered someone had come in during her absence and stocked her desk with office supplies.

"Oracle, may I speak freely?"

"Always, Spring, you don't have to ask," answers Flora, distractedly.

The Messenger Talent comes over to her and falls to her knees. "I hope you will find me acceptable and useful to your office."

"Spring..."

"And I want you to know I will do anything for you, not just deliver messages." Tears appeared in the Faerie's eyes, making them bright. "Being close to the Spirit of the Home Tree and its oracle is an honor I never even dreamed of. I will do my best for you at all times, I promise."

Embarrassed and a little annoyed, Flora holds out a hand to her.

The messenger hesitates a moment, then takes it, allowing Flora to bring her to her feet.

"Thank you, Spring. I'm sure you'll do fine, so relax! Queen Clarion would not have appointed you if she thought you weren't up to it," says the Flower Faerie. "And call me Flora. You're on my staff, so don't be formal."

"O- okay, Flora. Thank you."

Flora sits down, and gestures for Spring to do the same. "I am not sure yet how this will work, but we need to discuss your formal duty."

"Yes, Ora – Flora," says Spring, leaning toward her.

"When I am done communing with the Tree, I will need you to be ready to write down a message and take it to whoever will need it."

"Like I did at lunch," says Spring.

"Yes. Will that be a problem?" asks Flora.

"We don't usually write the messages we deliver, but it is no problem at all," is the answer.

"Good, thank you," says the Oracle, "What about delivering it?"

"Viola is the only Summoning Talent, but we Messengers have one ability she also has; to find someone easily."

"The Queen's wisdom is demonstrated once again," says the Flower Faerie, sitting back.

Just then there is a firm knock on the door, and it opens to admit the Scout Talent Faerie Fury. She goes over to Flora and kneels. "Scout Talent Fury reporting for duty, Oracle." Then she stands, ramrod straight.

"Hi, Fury! Welcome!" says Flora, "It's good to see you again! And relax, please."

There is just the slightest loosening of her posture.

"No, I said relax. We're still just setting up the office, and there is nothing for you to do now," says Flora.

"As you command, Oracle," and she drops out of her attention pose. Then she turns to the other Faerie. "Hi, Spring! It has been a while!"

Spring goes over and gives Fury a brief hug. "Yes, too long. I'm glad it's you who's joining us."

Flora makes a mental note to ask later how they met.

"Fury, you know I'm an informal person, and I would prefer you call me Flora."

"I shall do so, then," says the dark-skinned Faerie.

"But tell me something; I understand a Messenger, but what would a Scout Talent expect to do for the Oracle?

"If you have a vision of danger, I am the one qualified to go and make an assessment. Then I report back to you, or whoever is best suited to address it." Fury says.

Flora nods in agreement. "Yes, that makes sense, and is a good arrangement.

And now that the three of us are together, let's discuss how this is going to work. The Tree told me that past Oracles usually communed in the mornings, and left the afternoons free for visitors.

We'll use the whistle for shift change in the morning to come in, and in the afternoon to leave. All three of us are on call, since there is no telling when the Tree might want me.

What do you think?"

"It sounds good to me," says Spring.

"Me too," adds Fury.

"Then we'll try it that way, and make adjustments as necessary," Flora concluded. "Next question: is there any resource you can think of we need here?"

"Maps," Fury says instantly.

Flora gestures toward the bookcase. "Vidia gave me one of the large detailed maps of Pixie Hollow."

Fury nods in satisfaction and falls silent.

"I... can't think of anything right now," says Spring.

"Well, I can," says Flora, "This place needs some plants."

"Sugahcane, I gotcha covered!" exclaims Rosetta, coming in.

She is followed by several Garden Faeries, each carrying a potted plant. They quickly distribute them around the room, and with a bow to Flora, they leave.

"These are from th' en-tire Garden Guild, as a welcome present, an' a thank-you for savin' us from th' thistles."

"Wonderful, Ro! Thank you!" says Flora, beaming.

"And I'll be happy to bring in sunlight when it's needed," says Iridessa, flittering inside, with Stella beside her.

"Hey, are you trying to put me out of a job?" says Stella indignantly, and nudges the Light Faerie, who grins. "Pretty good for a day's work, Flora, I like what you've done with the place."

She is followed by the rest of the Tinx and the Winx, who are looking around at the changes the Chamber has seen. Silvermist heads immediately to Flora, and gives her a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

There is a bit of chaos for a while as introductions are made, suggestions offered, and information exchanged.

Then someone (Stella) says she's hungry, and even though it's still early in the afternoon, they all decide to go eat and celebrate Flora's new status.


	10. The Mystery Of Mermaid Lagoon

**The Mystery Of Mermaid Lagoon**

The next morning, before the shift whistle blew, Silvermist and Flora arrive at the door to the Chamber. They are holding hands, and looking very happy.

Going inside they startle a Faerie already there. She is dressed in a white apron, and is setting out fresh fruit and juice on the refreshments table.

 **"Oh!"** she exclaims, and is quickly on her knees, head bowed. "I am sorry, Oracle, I meant to be done before you arrived."

Sil goes over and raises the visitor to her feet. "It's okay, Ladle."

"But I didn't want to disturb the Oracle and her important work," is the answer, the girl trembling a bit, looking down.

Sil giggles. "Actually, you're making her uncomfortable by kneeling to her. Just relax, she isn't going to bite."

The Serving-Talent hesitantly looks up at the Flower Faerie.

"You know me, Ladle," says Flora, "Yes I'm the Oracle, but I'm still just Flora, and I would prefer if you treated me that way."

"O- okay," says the girl, visibly relaxing.

Sil gave her a quick squeeze around the shoulders, and let go. "Good. So, you're going to be the one changing the table?"

"Yes, Dulcie asked me to. I thought it best to come in the morning," she replies.

"Yes, that will work fine, thank you. I plan to do a communion with the Tree in the morning, and afterwards I usually need something," says Flora.

A few minutes later Ladle finishes her task, and Sil leaves with her. Alone for a few minutes, Flora gets a cup of tea and sits at her desk. The plants around her were happy, and that contributes to her overall good mood.

The moment of still and quiet is broken when Spring and Fury come in together.

"Good morning!" says Flora, cheerfully.

To her surprise, both suddenly kneel to her, and bow till their faces are nearly to the floor.

"Good morning, O Great and Wonderful Oracle!" the chant together, "May you guide us to work the Tree's will! May the Spirit of the Home Tree grant us peace, safety, and serenity! "

Flora can't help but slap her forehead. "Guys..."

Fury and Spring get up, laughing.

"We're just teasing you, Flora," says Spring. "We know you're not comfortable when Faeries do that."

The Oracle rolls her eyes. "What did you do, practice that?"

Fury grins. "Yes, we thought it up and practiced last night."

"Well, you got me good! Help yourselves to something, and then I'll do a communion." She gestures toward the refreshments.

That quickly sobers the atmosphere, so Fury draws herself some tea, while Spring pours a glass of orange juice.

A few minutes later the futon is brought out and folded flat. Flora takes a lotus position on it, then looks at her helpers.

"I don't know how long this will take," she tells them, "It doesn't seem very long to me, but more time passes than I expect."

"We'll be ready," Fury assures her. She is standing at the foot of the futon, nearest the door, ready to fly. Spring is seated, with a message leaf open and pen in hand.

The Flower Faerie closes her eyes, centers herself, and her senses expand. She senses her helpers, and a much more powerful Voice. She moves toward it.

« Hello, Flora, » says the spirit of Queen Rhianna. « And welcome. I am very glad you have decided to take the position as Oracle. »

Flora opens her eyes and finds she is back in the same room as before, with lines of yellow Pixie Dust moving hither and yon through tubes in the wood.

"It is too important not to," Flora replies, "Pixie Hollow is in such a delicate balance of forces, and has such an important job for this realm it needs all the advantages it can get."

« Too true. I did not know it would evolve into such a state, and now there is no help for it, » is the reply.

Flora hesitates a moment, then says, "It's very embarrassing to be almost worshiped by the Faeries. What can I do about it?"

A feeling of amusement washes over her, and is quickly gone. « Very little, I'm afraid. But don't despair, they already know you as Flora, and over time will treat you as they used to... to some degree. »

"That gives me hope, at least," says the Flower Faerie. "How are things in the Hollow?"

« Well, but there is something going on toward Mermaid Lagoon. I cannot tell what it is, but it happens around this time every four years. It disturbs the mermaids and the pirates. »

Flora feels Rhianna's attention shift.

« It has never affected Pixie Hollow, but I want to know what is happening in Mermaid Lagoon. It has been very frustrating not being able to find out. »

"A scout party can be sent to investigate," says Flora, thinking.

« Yes, please do so. I do not know if there is any danger to Pixie Hollow, but things that disturb other parts of the island should be known here. »

"I agree. Can you name anyone who should go on the expedition?" asks Flora.

« I would bring Rani. She is the only Water Talent who can swim and can speak directly to the Mermaids in their own language. The other members of the crew, I shall leave you to decide, » is the answer. « I will say they should leave within the next few days. The disturbance is usually over within a fortnight. »

"Very well. Is there anything else I should report?"

« No, all is quiet. Flora, I very much look forward to our talks. Thank you. »

"I do too, Rhianna. Good bye!"

And Flora woke to find herself in her office. She looked at Spring and Fury, both waiting with expressions of apprehension.

"Everything is fine," she said with a smile, sitting up. "But the Tree has given us a task."

"What do we need to do, Flora?" asks Fury, giving her a glass of orange juice.

"Mmm, that's good... Thank you." She finished the juice and gives the glass back to the Scout. "We need to send out an expedition to Mermaid Lagoon. The Tree said that Rani should be among those who go."

Getting up from the futon she goes over to the bookcase and stops.

"We have a large and detailed map of Pixie Hollow, but not one of Never Land!" she turns to her assistants. "Spring, would you go see Vidia and get one, please? Then I'll explain what the Tree wants. Then find Rani and inform her that she has been summoned to the Oracle's Office tomorrow immediately after the midday meal."

"At once, Oracle!" says the Messenger, and is gone.

Flora grins and looks at the Scout. "I was going to tell her not to hurry, but I guess it's too late now."

Fury gives a slow smile. "Yes, Oracle."

When Spring returns, she has Vidia herself in tow.

At Flora's inquiring look, the Fast Flyer explains. "If an expedition is going to Mermaid Lagoon, I want to see about updating the maps of that area. I brought the best ones I could find with me."

They lay the maps out on the table, and look them over.

"The Tree told me there is something that happens every four years in Mermaid Lagoon, but cannot tell what it is. It seems the time is right to find out," says Flora.

"I've been there a few times, but never noticed anything happening. The mermaids are lazy and indolent, and can be dangerous to others," says Vidia, scowling.

"Then your knowledge can help us decide who to send," nods the Fairy of Flowers. "I think I'll go. It's a part of Never Land I have not seen."

Fury steps forward. "Oracle, if you go, then I should as well. To guide and protect everyone, and I may also be of use as a scout."

"Thank you, Fury, your offer is accepted," nods Flora.

Spring timidly raises a hand. "What about me?"

"A messenger might be handy," says Vidia, "We don't know what awaits us, or if we might need help."

"I agree. Your company is welcome," says Flora, with a smile.

The Flower Fairy looks around. "That's four. We don't want to take many with us, but can anyone think of any additions?"

Nobody named any names, so it was left as is. That afternoon Spring takes a report to Queen Clarion, who approves the mission and leaves it up to Flora and Vidia to arrange.

When Silvermist comes in that afternoon, she tells Flora that, while she would love to go, her duties as a Water Fairy prevent it. All of the Water Fairies will be following streams to their headwaters to see if there are any problems, and it will take several days to do so.

That evening Flora tells the other Winx about the expedition.

"I'm going too," says Aisha, "I have not been near a large body of water in a long time, and feel a need to do so."

The other Winx, especially Bloom, are interested, but agree the party should not be too large. They will come help if needed; just send Spring to find them.

Flora leaves the Winx Home and spends the night with Silvermist.

"This seems to be good timing, as we will be apart anyway," says the dark-haired Water Fairy.

"Yes, but I will still miss you terribly," is the reply, and they move into each other's arms.

The next afternoon the Oracle's Office gets a surprise visitor.

"Ic- Ishandra! This is unexpected!" exclaims Flora, giving the Witch a hug. "I am glad to see you!"

"You too, Flora," smiles Ishandra, briefly returning it.

Flora turns to her staff, who have stood up when this obviously important person comes in.

"Spring, Fury, this is Lady Ishandra of the Winter Woods. Ishandra, these are my staff," says Flora, gesturing at them.

The Scout and Messenger bow to the visitor.

"Welcome, Lady Ishandra!" they say in unison.

"Cute," smirks the Witch, "Did you teach them to do that?"

Flora rolls her eyes and shakes her head. She knows better than to respond to Ishandra's provocation.

"What can I do for you?" she asks instead.

"You can count me in on the expedition to Mermaid Lagoon," is the reply, "I read about it in the daily report, and have a strong feeling I will be needed."

Actually, she didn't want to admit she and Lord Milori had had a fight, and she was taking a bit of time to 'cool off', so to speak.

"You are just in time, then. We are leaving in a week upon the morning tide," says Flora.

"Arr!" exclaim all as they file out of the Oracle's Office.

Flora soon realizes that Ishandra is still floating about her office and now in the quiet her empathic nature kicks in. "Something is wrong, Ishandra? Do you need me to commune with the Spirit of the Pixie Dust Tree on your behalf about it?"

"I don't think it will require a séance with The Tree," sighs Ishandra, mentally slapping herself for not remembering that the Empathic Faerie would pick up on such things. "Well, since you've picked up on it," she continues, "Milori and I had a fight yesterday and I need time away from the Winter Woods to cool off."

"What about?" asks Flora.

"In a word: children," is the reply. "Milori has been pressuring me to start a family with him – the biological way."

"Do you want children?" asks Flora, frowning.

"Yes, eventually, but just not now, replies Ishandra, throwing up her hands. "Sheesh! I've been married for barely three months, I've been transformed from what I was to what I am now, have had to deal with the problem of the cold shafts and clean-up and catch-up for the next trip to the Mainland, become the co-ruler of the Winter Woods and have a lot of other duties and obligations heaped on my plate. And now Gliss is telling me that she wants to leave her duties as a Frost Faerie and devote herself entirely to me and the administrative side of managing the day-to-day operations of the Winter Woods. Goddess! We could surely use all the admin help we can get right now. But all this has come so fast and furiously that I've barely had time to catch my breath. I feel exhausted and like my head is spinning. And now I'm suffering from culture shock as well."

"Yes, I can understand that you need time to adjust to all this change," agrees Flora. "If you don't want to go back to the Winter Woods tonight, you may crash-out here. There is a comfortable sleeping mat and quilt here. I'll inform Zephyr that you will be staying here overnight and send a message to Ladle to have breakfast brought to you in the morning. Not to worry, I'll have Ladle up to speed on your dietary needs."

"Thank you, Flora," whispers Ishandra, looking much relieved.

"You know, as a Priestess of the Nature Sect on Linphia, I've been trained in marriage counselling. If you wish, after sorting things out at Mermaid Lagoon, I could arrange for a meeting with you and Milori. I can serve as an intermediary to help you resolve all these problems," suggests Flora.

"Thank you again," nods Ishandra. "I'll have the entire length of the voyage to think on it."


	11. Merfolk

**Merfolk**

The morning after, the Tinx, Chloë, the Rangers and Flora gather again at the mysterious cave. Also, and much to Nyx' chagrin, Flora brings along Tecna but not wanting to risk a confrontation with a Faerie as powerful as the Oracle, keeps any protest to herself.

"We need someone with Tecna's technical expertise," Flora argues.

"Yes," agrees Tinker Bell. "There's no one among us Tinker Talents who would have the slightest clue about what we have discovered so we need her," while Nyx shoots her a hot and angered, "You would just have to agree!" look.

Nyx brings Tecna and the others into the cave, which is now brightly lit thanks to Iridessa's recharging of the cave's light crystals, and shows her the suits of armor aligned against one wall.

"So, can you tell us something about these?" Nyx asks her.

Tecna walks past each suit of armor taking scans then runs several programs on them.

"This is not Faerie armor," she concludes.

"How can you tell?" asks Nyx.

"The proportions are all wrong and the helmets are designed to fit over a totally different type of skull," explains Tecna.

"Then what kind is it?" presses Nyx.

Tecna thinks on it a moment. "Yes, I think I can answer that but, Flora, I'll need your help. These suits look well preserved and might contain some DNA residue."

"Sure," replies the Faerie of Nature. "What might I do?"

"I need you to pass some of your energy through this suit," Tecna explains, "but I need it as raw and as unstructured as you can manage."

Tecna has Flora stand about two wingspans from the chosen suit then start to bathe it with a ripple of green mist. When Flora's energy has covered the armor, Tecna holds up her palmtop that is radiating a different type of energy. Slowly an image begins to form within the armor then snaps into crystal clarity. There is a loud, terrified shriek from Silvermist as she buries her face in Tink's shoulder, Iridessa faints, Tinker Bell and Chloë stand stark still in shock while Nyx, Fury and Chase quickly ready their spears for a fight. Tecna has the presence of mind to take several scans of the snake-like creature before them with scaly deep-olive skin and red, vertically-slit eyes that radiate pure evil, hate and malice before the image fades away.

"Easy, guys, easy," soothes Flora, "it's not real – only a harmless image."

"Are you sure?" asks a still trembling Silvermist who has left Tinker Bell's side to hold onto her. "It looked awfully real to me and snakes think of Faeries as snack food and well…"

"Yes, Silvermist, it's been dead and gone for a long, long time," Flora reassures the frightened Water-Talent. Then to Tecna she whispers, "You could have at least warned them."

"I'm sorry, guys," says Tecna, contrite. "You see, there was only the slightest chance that this was going to work and I had no idea how badly this would scare you."

Vidia, who was outside doing sketches at the time, rushes in and soon has Iridessa sitting up and encouraging her to breathe deeply as the others gradually get over their shock.

"Not a word of this to anyone," warns Nyx.

"Who would ever believe us?" replies Chloë.

As the group leaves, Chloë is inspired to try something. She takes a bit of the dirt that was just inside the doorway sniffs at it and puts some on the end of her tongue then repeats the process with dirt from about the uncovered plaques.

"There is a tremendous difference between the age and the composition of the dirt inside and outside the entrance," she announces. This area was once all under a salt sea while the dirt covering it has come from elsewhere and has no trace of seawater but contains a lot of quarts, marble dust and flint. But the only place with this composition of rock is fifty nauts from here so I'm thinking it took years and a lot of labor to bring enough to cover this site up."

"She's exactly right," seconds Tecna who has done her own scans of Chloë's samples. "Whoever brought it in wanted this area buried and forgotten no matter what the cost."

"Something for sure scared the petals off of them," adds Chloë.

Later in Flora's chamber within the Pixie Dust Tree, she and Tecna are pouring over the images of the creature inside the armor.

"I enhanced these scans," says Tecna, placing several hard copies on the table before them. "Have you noticed something strange about the arms? And also look at the neck."

"Gills and fins," responds Flora. "This must mean an undersea civilization once existed in Pixie Hollow and one far more technically advanced than the one at Mermaid Lagoon. That would bear out Chloë's and your observations. You know who else we are going to have to bring into this," she adds.

"She's our only expert and there's no need to tell Nyx until we absolutely have to," agrees Tecna.

Shortly after, Aisha has joined them. "What's up, guys?" she asks.

Without any discussion, Tecna places one of the images before Aisha.

"A deep sea dweller. So what's the big?" she asks.

"Are they native to Andros?" asks Tecna.

"Yes," replies Aisha. "Okay, what about this has you two so agitated?" she asks, seeing her friends' worried expressions.

"It's where we found him," replies Tecna, giving Aisha the short version of the discovery.

"But you're so beautiful and he's so ugly!" shivers Flora. "He's not like any of the gracile merfolk we have met like Tressa, Nereus and their parents."

"Well, Ugly here comes from the deep seas. Tressa and her people are near surface people. There are also two other races of merfolk you have never met," explains Aisha. "Yet we all come from a common ancestor. Tecna, do a deep scan of my arm and compare the underside of the radius with Ugly's."

Tecna makes a quick scan and soon has an image before them.

"I have adjusted for the difference in size and bone mass but see here where Aisha's radius has these nubs, Ugly has fully developed bone structures supporting his fins which are in the exact same position and number as Aisha's residual ones," points out Tecna.

"This, in any case," asserts Aisha, "requires an in-depth investigation. I say that we now have all the more reason to visit the mermaids of Mermaid Lagoon to find out what they might know."

"Aye!" says Flora while the other two look at her and groan.


End file.
